Amour clandestin
by Jijisub
Summary: Yaoi - Renji et Ichigo après avoir caché leur liaison, se sont fait griller et maintenant, ils doivent affronter ce qu'ils ont toujours repoussé jusqu'ici. Leur capacité à s'aimer au grand jour, et s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici réprimé.


Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Un petit OS pour la St-Valentin. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ^_^

Couple : Renji x Ichigo

Genre : OS / Romance / Angst

Synopsis :

Renji et Ichigo après avoir caché leur liaison, se sont fait griller et maintenant, ils doivent affronter ce qu'ils ont toujours repoussé jusqu'ici. Leur capacité à s'aimer au grand jour, et s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici réprimé.

°°0o0°°

Ce matin là, lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il resta longuement allongé sur son lit. Par l'interstice d'une persienne, le soleil dardait l'un de ses rayons dans sa direction. Un excellent réveil matin, si on y songeait…

Mais ce matin là, contrairement à tous les autres, Ichigo ne se sentait pas dans son assiette.

Et pourquoi cela ? À cause de Mayuri Kurotsushi ! Cette enflure avait caché des caméras partout dans le Sereitei et avait découvert le secret qu'il essayait de dissimuler aux membres de la Soul Society… Sa relation avec Renji Abaraï.

La veille alors que tous les capitaines avaient été convoqués, Mayuri avait lâché en pleine réunion que lui et Abaraï puisqu'ils étaient en couple, pouvait traiter les nouveaux problèmes qui se déroulaient à Hueco Mondo.

Pourquoi Koyraku avait-il eut besoin de deux capitaines ? Pourquoi Hueco Mundo existait ? Pourquoi Mayuri ne s'était-il pas cassé une jambe ce jour là ? Ou mieux encore empoissé avec une de ses expériences ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Renji ?

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il leva sa main pour filtrer les rayons du soleil entre ses doigts. Son esprit dériva vers son amant avec qui il vivait une relation passionnée depuis quelques mois maintenant, presque un an.

Et dire que tout cela avait débuté parce que leur esprit échauffé par l'alcool, la frustration, et la colère les avait amené à faire un pari stupide sur : Qui était celui qui embrassait le mieux ! Discussion d'ivrognes en somme… Ils avaient fini par s'empoigner et échanger un baiser où ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait baissé pavillon. L'échange violent les avaient laissé presque asphyxié et n'avait absolument pas réglé la question.

Ichigo se souvint du regard de Renji à ce moment là… Autant il exprimait la rage avant le baiser, autant après, il l'avait dévisagé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Les jours avaient passé et malgré eux, quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Il avait fini par s'éviter, mais lorsqu'on était capitaine du Gotaï13, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire éternellement.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait Renji, son cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou… jusqu'au jour où Ichigo avait perçu la caresse des doigts de Renji sur sa peau. De simples frôlements que l'on pourrait croire involontaire. Pourtant, Ichigo sut qu'il n'en était rien et peu à peu, il répondit à ses brèves caresses.

Jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés seul à seul quelque part dans le rukongai, dans une forêt à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Lorsqu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le baiser fut complètement différent. D'abord hésitant, il en devint brûlant, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il cassa, ils étaient à cour d'oxygène à nouveau, mais loin de se quitter fâchés, ils s'étaient à nouveau embrasser encore et encore… et avaient discuter pendant près de deux heures.

Aucun des deux n'avaient compris pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, mais l'un comme l'autre au fond s'en moquaient. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, couchaient, sortaient, s'amusaient ensemble, mais ils ne faisaient aucun plan sur l'avenir. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que leur couple explose à tout moment.

Ichigo se leva pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il relégua Renji dans un coin de sa tête, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter le matin même. Lorsqu'il regagna la treizième division dont il avait hérité le poste de capitaine, Ichigo fut rejoint par sa fukutaicho. Son regard pénétrant le mis mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai appris hier soir par nii-sama que Renji et toi sortiez ensemble. Cela m'a semblé être une blague, mais bon nii-sama ne plaisanterai jamais sur ce genre de sujet.

Ichigo gagna son bureau et s'étira brièvement.

\- Tu m'écoutes, gamin ?

\- Rukia, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda calmement Ichigo, tout en jouant avec les nerfs de son lieutenant.

\- Alors ? C'est vrai ? s'agaça cette dernière.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même… Ton frère ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de sujet.

\- Mais…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Rukia oublia ce qu'elle allait dire. Un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien… Vous cachez bien votre jeu. Et cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à la question, Ichigo se gratta le haut de son crâne et dit pas très sûr de lui.

\- Un peu plus de onze mois…

\- Quoi ! fit Rukia stupéfaite. Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? Mais attend ! C'est…

\- C'est notre relation, pas la tienne Rukia, sourit Ichigo.

\- Mais comment faites vous pour vous voir ? Pour…

\- Cela ne regarde que nous, Rukia. C'est aussi peut-être pour cela que nous n'avons rien dit.

Un sourire amer s'inscrivit brièvement sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, il le reconnut, aborder le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il évitait de l'annoncer. Le regard des autres le paralysait.

Un conflit ? Pas de problème. Assumer cette relation ? Impossible ! Il avait à peine vingt ans… enfin, de toute façon Renji était plus vieux et ne semblait pas non plus pressé de l'annoncer.

\- Ichigo ! Était-ce si difficile de prévenir tes amis ? Peut-être que nous aurions pu vous aider, Renji et toi. Nii-sama n'avait pas l'air choqué hier soir lorsqu'il me l'a dit… et semblait en fait assez surpris que même moi, je ne le sache pas.

L'expression d'Ichigo se modifia, il se crispa.

\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Tu voulais un communiqué de presse ?

\- Eh Ichigo… Cela ne te va pas d'être amoureux !

Ichigo qui s'était levé dans l'intervalle et tournait le dos à Rukia pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard, tourna son visage surpris. Rukia eut une hésitation et demanda par acquis de conscience.

\- Vous êtes amoureux… Je veux dire, personne n'entretiendrait une relation aussi longue sans être amoureux. En plus, vous êtes deux hommes… Je veux dire, aucun des deux vous ne sembliez être attiré par des personnes du même sexe, alors j'en déduis que vous l'êtes !

Ichigo se détourna et ne répondit rien. Il observait la cour à l'extérieur… _Amoureux de Renji ?_ Oui, il l'était. Mais l'était-il assez pour l'assumer ? _Renji était-il amoureux de lui ?_ Se demanda brusquement Ichigo.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce matin je dois partir pour Hueco Mundo… Tu viens avec moi, avec les cinquièmes et sixièmes sièges. Sentaro et Kiyone resteront ici pour faire face aux besoins de la division.

Comprenant qu'Ichigo ne lui répondrait plus sur le sujet brûlant de sa vie amoureuse, Rukia demanda.

\- Serons-nous accompagné d'une autre division ?

\- Zaraki Kenpachi sera à nos côtés avec quelques hommes…

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure.

\- Très bien… Je t'ai apporté les nouveaux dossiers à traiter, sauf ceux du dessus, il me manque des signatures. Cela concerne les travaux à faire dans la division…

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, cette affaire à trop trainer.

Rukia le laissa seul et Ichigo se retourna pour faire face à la pile de papiers qu'il devrait s'attaquer à son retour de Hueco Mundo. Prenant le premier dossier, Ichigo constata qu'il avait oublié de signer quelques formulaires… Une première. Il se souvint que ce soir-là, Renji et lui avait rendez-vous… Était-il si pressé de rejoindre Renji qu'il avait bâclé son travail ?

Cela le tracassa…

°°0o0°°

Alors qu'il s'énervait sur l'une de ses nouvelles recrues incapables de faire une manœuvre pourtant facile, correctement, Renji eut la surprise d'avoir la visite d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika. Ces anciens camarades de division le regardaient avec un regard malicieux.

\- Alors ? T'es content que ça se sache enfin ?

\- Mouaih… marmonna Renji en se grattant le front pensivement.

Renji laissa Iba s'occuper de la nouvelle recrue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si ravi que ça Renji, fit Ikkaku moqueur.

\- Bah… c'est Ichigo, fit Renji d'une voix trainante. Tu sais comment il est. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Mayuri a lâché la bombe. Tss !

\- De toute façon, depuis le temps que vous sortez ensemble, cela aurait fini par se savoir. Étonnant que personnes ne l'aient remarqués avant, fit Yumichika songeur. Vous avez même réussi à échapper à l'association des femmes shinigami, c't'un exploit !

\- Moi aussi ça me surprend, fit Renji en s'éloignant de ses hommes. Mais bon, Ichigo tenait tellement à être discret…

Renji s'arrêta devant une fontaine et passa de l'eau fraiche sur sa nuque. La journée s'annonçait caniculaire. Derrière lui, Ikkaku le questionnait encore.

\- Tu te sens soulagé quand même ?

\- En quelque sorte, sourit faiblement Renji en se tournant vers ses amis. Vous veillerez sur cette tête de mule ?

\- C'est un peu comme si tu nous demandais d'aider Zaraki, marmonna Yumichika.

\- Bah… Il est grand maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus un gamin, et il est plus fort que notre capitaine. Je me demande même pourquoi on les accompagne, grogna Ikkaku en se frottant la nuque.

\- Parce que même si les capitaines sont forts, ils auront toujours besoin de compter sur leurs hommes. Et puis, Ichigo n'est jamais aussi fort que lorsqu'il a des gens à protéger.

\- Ouaih… Tu ne regrettes pas que Kuryaku ne t'aies pas envoyé à notre place ?

Renji eut un vrai sourire. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et déclara moqueur.

\- Je préfère partir en mission sans Ichi. Je me sens moins distrait.

Ikkaku éclata de rire et fit un geste à Yumichika pour qu'il le suive. La place devenue libre, Renji perdit son sourire. Comment allait réagir Ichigo maintenant que leur relation avait été révélée au grand jour ? Depuis la vieille tous ses amis étaient venus le voir et le féliciter. Ils étaient surpris, mais au final, ils semblaient plutôt heureux du dénouement qu'avait pris leur histoire, lorsqu'ils avaient appris que cela presque un an qu'ils se cachaient des autres.

Renji n'avait pas été étonné qu'aucun d'eux n'aille parler à Ichigo. Même si le jeune homme était populaire parmi les shinigami, ses réactions excessives parfois invitaient à la prudence.

Lui, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait crié depuis très longtemps. Au pas au départ, parce que c'était amusant de rencontrer son amoureux à l'insu de tous… mais le jeu l'avait vite lassé. Et puis, Ichigo ne semblait pas franchement pressé. Pire ! Il semblait que leur liaison ne soit pour lui qu'un simple passe-temps.

Bon, lorsqu'ils se voyaient en tête à tête, son expression devenait chaleureuse. Au lit avec Ichigo, s'était toujours bon… mais, le jeune homme ne les projetait jamais dans un avenir, même lorsqu'il lui tendait des perches. C'est comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

Un soir après avoir essuyé un nouveau revers, Renji s'était soulé et c'est Ikkaku et Yumichika qui l'avait raccompagné à sa piaule. Sauf que fou de douleur, et sous l'emprise de sa colère refoulée et l'alcool, il l'avait avoué à ses amis. Ces derniers avaient paru étonnés, mais aucune remarque désobligeante n'avait été faite. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus la réaction de son compagnon.

Renji regagna son bureau en ayant conscience que ses hommes parlaient de lui et de son couple. Mais pour le peu qu'il perçut des conversations, tous s'étonnaient surtout du ménage qu'ils formaient, Ichigo et lui, et du silence qui entourait cette relation.

Si seulement ils savaient combien ce non-dit lui avait pesé durant tous ses mois. Pour tout dire, maintenant, il était effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer Ichigo. Que lui dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Comme Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir officialiser leur liaison, Renji avait toujours eu peur qu'il lui annonce qu'elle se terminait à chaque rencontre.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, lorsqu'il s'assit derrière son bureau. Au final, il se sentait fatigué de tout cela. Si cela se terminait… eh bien, tant pis ! À force d'angoisser, il s'était fait une raison. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'aimer cet imbécile d'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Il l'avait dans la peau et depuis un bail.

Il se souvint de ce stupide pari sur qui embrassait mieux que l'autre. La violence d'Ichigo l'avait stupéfiée et ne voulant pas révéler ses intentions, il avait fait preuve de la même fougue. Petit à petit, il l'avait pour ainsi dire apprivoisé, mais pas au point de lui enlever ses craintes infondées. Ou bien se faisait-il des idées ? L'espoir qu'Ichigo l'aime au fond de lui… Renji se plongea dans son travail. Inutile de bayer aux corneilles, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas changer la façon d'être d'Ichigo.

°°0o0°°

La journée se terminait lorsqu'Ichigo et Zaraki traversèrent le portail. Le regard d'Ichigo se porta sur le Gotei13 en contrebas de la colline.

Je vais déboucher une bouteille, tu viens te joindre à moi Ichigo !

Non, merci. Je dois régler quelques affaires personnelles, répondit le capitaine de la treizième division. Enfin d'abord, je vais faire mon rapport. Merci quand même, sourit Ichigo.

Le jeune homme quitta la colline sans que personne ne sache où il se dirigeait. Rukia soupira et salua poliment les membres de la onzième division tout en s'excusant pour le comportement de son capitaine. Mais à quoi pensait Ichigo ?

Rentrer dans sa division, Ichigo commença son rapport. Un sentiment d'urgence l'agitait, mais il préférait régler ses problèmes un à un et comme Kuryaku lui demanderait certainement son rapport très rapidement, autant commencer par la partie la plus facile.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Ichigo s'étira. Son rapport était terminé et il avait corrigé ceux qu'ils avaient bâclés quelques jours plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, il faisait nuit noire. Le goteï était en partit éclairé. Sautant sur les tuiles des murs qui divisaient l'espace, Ichigo se pressa pour retrouver Renji. Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Au point d'expédier tous ses adversaires et d'écourter ses retrouvailles avec Nell et Grimmjow. Ce dernier voulait un combat, mais Ichigo l'avait ignoré… Sûr que Grimmjow lui ferait payer la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Maintenant, il se trouvait devant les quartiers de la septième division. Il frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Après coup, Ichigo se rendit compte que Renji n'était pas là. Le capitaine de la treizième division s'assit devant la porte de l'appartement de son amant. Il allongea ses jambes et observa le ciel étoilé. Une bonne bière aurait été appréciable… et il avait faim aussi.

\- Capitaine ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Iba qui le dévisageait derrière ses lunettes sombres. Voyait-il vraiment ainsi en pleine nuit ? S'étonna Ichigo une nouvelle fois devant cette curiosité qu'était Iba et ses lunette de soleil qu'il ne quittait jamais, même en pleine nuit comme maintenant.

\- Yo Iba !

\- Le capitaine est parti se souler dans un café du rukongai…

\- Ah… Je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

\- Non, ça ira, fit Ichigo en se redressant. Je vais aller manger quelque chose… J'ai faim, fit-il en s'étirant.

Ichigo rejoignit Iba et marcha à ses côtés.

-Votre enquête au Hueco Mundo s'est bien passée ?

\- Avec Zaraki à mes côtés, cela ne pouvait que se terminer rapidement, sourit Ichigo.

\- Vous n'avez rien à lui envier, Capitaine.

\- Merci. Si Renji n'est pas là, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Iba.

Iba voulut lui répondre, mais le capitaine de la treizième division avait disparu. Il marmonna.

\- J'pouvais aller le chercher… Tss !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Iba. Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? fit la voix moqueuse de Renji.

Son capitaine semblait d'humeur sombre et l'alcool n'embrumait pas son esprit.

\- Capitaine ! Vous venez de louper Kurosaki… Enfin, le Capitaine de la treizième division, se reprit Iba se rendant compte de sa trop grande familiarité.

\- Vraiment ? fit Renji visiblement surpris. Que voulait-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Où est-il parti ? demanda Renji toujours étonné qu'Ichigo soit venu jusque chez lui.

\- Il a simplement signalé qu'il avait faim.

\- Très bien, merci Iba.

Renji quitta son second intrigué par la visite d'Ichigo. Quand à Iba, il observait la place encore occupée quelques secondes auparavant et marmonna.

\- Je sens que ça va devenir drôlement compliqué dans cette division d'ici quelques temps…

Troublé, Renji chercha le reiatsu d'Ichigo et lorsqu'il le repéra dans ses quartiers, il le rejoignit sans hésiter. En y songeant, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait aussi ouvertement. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Plus personne ne s'étonnerait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Ça avait aussi du bon que cette liaison soit maintenant révélée.

°°0o0°°

Un haori posé négligemment sur une chaise, et quelques effets personnels trainaient sur la table de la cuisine. Le bruit d'un couteau qui émettait un bruit régulier et le couvercle de casserole qui claque. La pièce chaleureuse, n'était troublée que par un petit fond sonore. De la musique moderne apportée par sa sœur Karine lors de sa dernière visite à la Soul Society.

Sans se retourner, Ichigo demanda.

-Tu manges avec moi Renji ? Ou tu as déjà mangé en ville ?

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Ichigo ? répondit Renji.

Ichigo se pencha et goûta à son curry. Il devait l'avouer, il s'améliorait… Pas aussi bon que celui de Yuzu, mais quand même, il était assez fier. Il replongea la louche pour en remettre dan sa petite coupe pour la tendre à Renji avec un air légèrement renfrogné.

\- Tiens goûte ! Et dit-moi ce que tu en penses.

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne lui répondrait pas, Renji s'avança et dégusta le curry d'Ichigo et haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- Oui. Bon, ce n'est pas encore prêt… je ne suis pas rentré il y a si longtemps que cela. Tu manges avec moi ? invita Ichigo en retournant vers la préparation de son plat.

\- Ouaih…

Renji s'appuya contre un meuble de cuisine et observa Ichigo qui continuait à s'affairer avec le dîner. Il faillit se pincer, parce que cette scène, il en avait toujours rêvé. D'être invité officiellement chez Ichigo et partager un repas comme n'importe quel couple. Tout se déroulait comme si cette scène leur était familière. Renji se sentait troublé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Renji prit la parole avec hésitation.

\- Ichigo… commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Peux-tu mettre la table Renji. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, se trouve dans l'armoire sur laquelle tu t'appuis.

Reni obéit. En regardant les deux assiettes, les verres et les couverts, un sourire chaleureux se forma sur les lèvres du shinigami. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo qui lui tendait à nouveau une coupelle pour goûter le repas.

\- Renji, si tu veux bien…

\- Tu veux rompre ? coupa Renji tellement inquiet d'entendre ses paroles.

Son expression était devenue incertaine. Sa main frottait l'arrière de sa nuque. Il était tellement gêné à présent. Peut-être qu'Ichigo préparait un dîner d'adieu après tout…

\- Je comprendrais, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ?

Le ton d'Ichigo était légèrement cassant. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard froid de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Je peux savoir au juste…

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu me rejoindre chez moi ?

\- Imbécile ! Tête d'ananas !

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit Kurosaki ?

Renji avait collé son front sur celui d'Ichigo. Ils se foudroyaient du regard.

\- Je dis que t'es un imbécile ! Qui t'as dit que je voulais rompre ? grogna Ichigo très contrarié à présent.

\- Personne ! Mais ce n'était pas ton intention depuis… depuis que ça se sait pour nous ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils surpris. Était-il donc si distant avec Renji ? Il eut une expression confuse soudainement. Il posa sa coupelle et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Renji. Il fixait les yeux rouges, où il pouvait lire de la souffrance.

\- D'abord, je voulais te dire… Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rompre. Je me sens bien avec toi, Renji. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je rompe ? Et dire que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi qui me dirais ces paroles… rit Ichigo gêné de l'avouer.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou !

Comme nous ne parlons jamais de sentiments, j'ai toujours eu peur que… enfin, je ne voulais pas me faire trop d'illusions. T'es beaucoup plus vieux que moi… Alors, je me disais que tu pourrais te lasser.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Renji prit Ichigo dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Leur visage était si proche que leur nez s'effleurait. La colère et la frustration se livraient bataille sur les traits de Renji.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de te tendre des perches pour que nous officialisions notre relation. Je voulais que l'on vive ensemble, mais tu fais toujours la sourde oreille.

Ichigo rougit. C'était vrai ! Mais il avait si peur… Que dirait les autres ? Que… Sa conversation plus tôt avec Kenpachi lui revint en tête. « Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre des autres ? »

\- Je suis désolé… Je crois que… Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'avais peur ?

\- Toi ? s'étonna Renji.

\- Oui moi, marmonna Ichigo en posant son front sur l'épaule de Renji. Je ne suis pas douée pour le sentimentalisme, le romantisme, et l'amour en général. Ce n'est pas mon truc.

Les doigts d'Ichigo serrèrent les manches du shihakusho de Renji.

\- Comme tout se passait bien entre nous, sans prise de tête… je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais affronter les autres, changer des habitudes… Et puis, et puis… en te demandant plus, j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un gamin égoïste. Je sais que tu m'as tendu des perches, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été si peu sûr de moi. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et puis après, je les ai rejeté dans un coin de ma tête. Si tu n'entreprenais rien de concret entre nous, alors pourquoi essayer de changer ?

Ichigo ricana, tout en redressant la tête. Il fixa Renji droit dans les yeux.

\- Renji…

\- Ichigo, je ne savais pas que tu…

Renji loucha alors qu'Ichigo l'avait attiré brutalement à lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient pourtant douces et avait le goût du curry. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque et une fragrance de vétiver vint l'enivrer. Sa langue qui franchissait ses lèvres humides, cherchait sa présence. Renji caressa le dos musclé d'Ichigo. Bon sang qu'il se sentait vivant en tenant cet homme entre ses bras.

\- Lorsque le baiser cassa, Ichigo eut un vague sourire.

\- Je vais m'occuper du dîner où il va cramer et j'ai la dalle !

Renji redescendit brutalement sur terre. Il ne voyait que le dos d'Ichigo, mais il remarqua soudain que ses oreilles étaient étrangement rouges. Un petit sourire carnassier vint effleurer les lèvres de Renji qui s'approcha à pas de loup de sa victime et encercla la taille de son compagnon. Il chuchota contre son oreille, maintenant très sûr de lui.

\- Je t'aime I-chi-go.

Les mains du jeune homme cessèrent leurs balais au-dessus des casseroles. Renji remarqua les joues écarlates, et les yeux qui s'étaient brutalement fermés. Ainsi son jeune amant, avait peur des sentiments et avait dû mal à dire des choses aussi simples ? Après toutes ses souffrances à se poser des questions, Renji osa tourmenter un peu le jeune homme.

\- Je pense à toi toute la journée, jusqu'au moment où enfin je peux te parler. Lorsque je te vois et que je te parle, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te croquer. Lorsque je te croque, je n'ai plus qu'un désir, c'est celui de t'aimer. Je t'aime Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Ne… ne… raconte pas… ce genre de truc… c'est… c'est…

Les dents de Renji mordillaient le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il murmura d'une voix rauque.

\- Sais-tu combien de fois, j'ai rêvé de vivre pareil moment ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Ne pas savoir ce que tu penses, me terrifie. J'ai toujours eu peur que tu préfères un autre homme que moi.

Ichigo se tourna pour faire face à Renji d'un bloc. Il paraissait choqué par ses paroles.

\- T'es dingue ? Tu es l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse et… et…

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Ichigo.

\- Je suis accro à ton corps.

En disant cela, la langue d'Ichigo pourlécha ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'assombrirent par le désir. Ses mains remontaient son buste dans un mouvement sensuel. Elles serpentèrent jusqu'à entourer le visage de Renji, hypnotisé par cet Ichigo que personne ne connaissait mis à part lui. Renji déglutit alors qu'Ichigo se mettait sur la pointe de ses pieds et commençaient à l'embrasser avec gourmandise.

Ses doigts défirent le lien qui retenait la masse de ses cheveux rouge. Ichigo empoigna une touffe à pleine main et tira le visage de son amant en arrière, sa langue léchait sa gorge offerte. Ichigo apprécia la texture rugueuse de la chair.

\- Renji, reste avec moi cette nuit.

\- Que cette nuit ?

Ichigo leva les yeux pour regarder le capitaine de la septième division.

\- Toute celles que tu veux.

Un gargouillis vint interrompre leur tractation. Ichigo observa son ventre avec contrariété.

\- Tu crois que c'est prêt maintenant ? demanda Renji redevenu terre à terre.

Il s'aperçut que lui aussi mourait de faim. Il était tellement préoccupé par l'avenir incertain de sa relation avec Ichigo qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée.

\- Oh, tu sais on peu manger après…

Renji éclata de rire et dit malicieusement.

\- Maintenant, nous avons tout notre temps pour profiter de l'un et de l'autre. Et j'avoue que l'odeur de ton curry est irrésistible…

\- Plus que moi ? ironisa Ichigo.

\- La ferme ! Toi aussi t'as faim…

Une moue se forma sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il allait se détourner, mais une main attrapa son visage le forçant à relever le menton, une bouche se saisit de la sienne pour un doux baiser. Renji chuchota.

\- Tout à l'heure, nous aurons tout notre temps chéri. Maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés…

En entendant cela, Ichigo rougit. C'est avec difficulté qu'il s'éloigna pour s'occuper du repas. Une fois à table, ils se dévisagèrent en silence. À chaque fois qu'Ichigo voulait parler, il fermait la bouche et devenait écarlate. Renji l'observait amusé et en même attendrit. Cette version d'Ichigo lui plaisait bien aussi.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, fit Ichigo sombrement à la fin du repas.

\- Je ne me moque pas Ichi.

\- Tes yeux parlent pour toi, menteur ! râla Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se leva, mais son poignet se trouva bloqué par la main de Renji. Il leva les yeux vers son amant étonné. Ce dernier porta la face interne de l'articulation à ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant les yeux d'Ichigo. Le cœur de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant se mit à battre très fort.

\- J'aime quand tu es gêné… c'est plutôt rare.

\- Ta gueule Renji !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur chéri.

\- …

Ichigo aurait aimé le repousser, l'engueuler, le… mais là, sa gorge s'asséchait furieusement. Ses lèvres sensuelles remontaient lentement son avant bras, déposant des baisers légers. Hypnotisé, Ichigo se lécha les lèvres, comme si son appétit s'éveillait au contact de son amant.

Une bouffée de chaleur gagna Ichigo qui plissa les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Bon Dieu que Renji pouvait donner chaud par un simple regard. Sa bouche remontait toujours, et le capitaine de la septième division s'était redressé prenant appui d'une main sur la table.

Inexorablement la bouche remonta sa clavicule, puis la nuque. Ichigo pencha la tête se laissant faire. Lorsque sa langue lécha un point sensible, un courant électrique le fit tressauter. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Ichigo, veux-tu continuer ici où dans ta chambre ?

Les genoux flageolants, Ichigo contourna la table et prenant la main de Renji, il l'entraina dans sa chambre. Ichigo tira de sa main libre sur sa ceinture blanche qui fit tomber son hakama en tas sur le sol. Renji en fit tout autant… La lumière n'était pas allumée dans la chambre, seule celle de la cuisine l'illuminait en partie.

Face à face, les pans de leur shihakusho pendant autour de leur corps, ils se faisaient face. Ichigo tira sur les pans de la veste pour que Renji se penche. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent dans un premier temps, puis le baiser s'approfondit.

Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Renji le serra contre lui. Il n'ignorait pas le désir de son compagnon, identique au sien. Ichigo gémit alors que Renji se penchait pour embrasser sa nuque. Ses grandes mains puissantes qui parcouraient ses flancs et son dos, le faisaient frissonner. Il arqua son corps contre celui de Renji, frottant son bassin contre le sien.

\- Ichigo… Dit le moi…

Fermant les yeux, Ichigo ne répondit rien. La veste qui recouvrait son corps glissa au sol, gisant en tas à son tour. Nu devant Renji, il le laissa l'admirer. Son regard de braise l'incendiait. Ichigo s'allongea sur le futon et tendit la main vers son amant. Ce dernier le rejoignit, et son expression tendue par le désir, noua la gorge d'Ichigo.

Leurs mains se caressaient comme s'ils se redécouvraient cette nuit là. Leurs bouches revenaient sans cesse l'une vers l'autre, comme s'ils s'abreuvaient de mots d'amour silencieux. La caresse des cheveux longs libérés de toute entrave, serpentait le corps d'Ichigo, alors que leur maitre descendait sur son corps, embrassant et embrasant chaque pore de sa peau.

\- Alors que sa langue experte léchait sa verge avec un peu trop d'application, Ichigo souffla.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais venir Renji.

Félin, ce dernier remonta vers lui et le surplomba, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Deviendrais-tu moins endurant avec l'âge ?

\- Ta gueule ! marmonna Ichigo en posant son avant-bras devant ses yeux. Prends-moi Renji. J'ai envie…

\- Tss ! se moqua gentiment Renji. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras chéri… souffla-t-il ensuite contre son oreille.

Sa main repoussa l'avant-bras d'Ichigo qui se cachait toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ichigo était totalement écarlate. Renji s'étonna.

\- Tout va bien Ichigo ?

\- Oui… Dépêche-toi, marmonna seulement le jeune homme.

\- Tu es bien pressé, murmura Renji.

Il l'embrassait à nouveau, ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant. Un de ses doigts s'immisçant bientôt entre ses fesses. Ichigo changea d'expression, son regard semblait d'une émotion qu'il ne paraissait plus pouvoir maitriser. Renji hésita.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Renji. J'ai eu tellement peur tout se temps… Ma position au Sereitei, mes fonctions, toi… toi dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Tombé amoureux d'un homme, chuchota Ichigo… Le regard des autres…

Ichigo croisa les yeux de Renji et il le soutint pour la première fois de la soirée, alors qu'il se sentait si faible, comme s'il se mettait vraiment à nu. Pour la première fois, il avoua à voix haute.

\- Je t'aime Renji.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son amant et son expression fit comprendre à Ichigo qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'inquiéter comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson, le plaisir d'Ichigo grimpait, grimpait alors que ses pensées se reportaient toute sur une seule chose, il aimait Renji et lui l'aimait… Plus besoin de se cacher. Il pourrait affronter tous les obstacles à présent.

Lorsque essoufflé Renji vint s'allonger à ses côtés un peu plus tard, Ichigo se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclairait son visage.

\- Il va falloir penser à se trouver un endroit où vivre en dehors d'ici. J'ai pas envie que Kiyone et Santaro débarquent… tu me diras, Rukia pourrait très bien aussi le faire.

\- Pareil pour Iba… Nous aurons tout le temps de chercher, fit Renji en embrassant le front d'Ichigo.

\- Tu crois que nous pourrions marcher ensemble dans les rues du Sereitei ?

\- Peut-être qu'on nous regardera au début, mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé, plus personne n'y fera attention Ichigo.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Sa main repoussa les cheveux serpentins qui cachaient le visage de son amant. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue rêche. Son cœur fondit, devant l'expression amoureuse de Renji.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Renji…

\- Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à me le dire, fit Renji heureux au fond de lui, maintenant je vais l'entendre tout le temps.

Pour toute réponse, Renji éclata de rire. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux pour ensuite prendre son compagnon contre lui. Les deux hommes s'endormirent étroitement enlacés, rêvant de lendemain où ils pourraient vivre leur vie de couple en toute tranquillité…

°°0o0°°

A bientôt


End file.
